marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amora (Earth-3515)
Though she wasn't exactly a dutiful parental figure, for her son often found more solace among the better company of mortals and Exiles than in his mother's embrace. Both under the assumption of mortals being beneath the divine majesty of Asgardians plus having a hand in the banishment of an long time love rival centuries ago, all of this coupled with her haughty nature coming to a head when the dreaded Desak made earth fall after her son challenged his father; New Asgard's respective king to lift his lost companion, Mjolnir, an affront to her husband which she attempted to intervene only for Magni calling both her and his uncle Loki out on caring little for the mortals in their care but moreover for the power entailed in ruling over Midgard. Even going so far as to violently rebuke her son for his brazen accusations against the throne and his father as New Asgard came under threat while secretly bemoaning to Loki, who responded in agreement, that the loss of her only child and crown prince to the realm would be somewhat welcomed in light of recent events. All while in full listening view of lady Sif who remained present to their callousness. During the assault on the Asgardians, Amora tended to her injured son while boasting the fact that mankind had been entrenched in a debauched moral sewer before her people assumed dominion over the world, that Thor's reign over the mortals is a boon to them worthy of commemoration and adulation. But Desak scoffed at such a notion, stating that said same narcissistic justification would eventually turn inward when their servants undeserved praise stopped coming, therefore causing the eventuality of false idols turning on their most faithful. Desperate to defuse the situation by stating her own semi-divine status to the would be assassin, Desak coldly swats her away stating the arrogance and vanity had already sealed her fate. Begging her liege to take medical leave after her husband had sustained critical injuries, the Trickster had unleashed the Destroyer upon their peoples enemy, only for its possessing entity to reach out and bond the armor to New Asgard's decimator. Her sense of smug security at Magni's dispatching of the present threat quickly turns to horror as the Destroyer powered Desak rose from the rubble resuming his vicious attack Killing many Asgardians in his wake. With Sif's help the former queen aided Magni to his feet in order to flee their imminent destruction; Amora begged Thor to accompany them for safe haven but he refused, choosing to stay and settle things as the three flee to safety. After the hard-won battle, King Thor froze time with the Odinforce, saying final goodbyes to his surviving kin before he traveled to the past and unmade the withering future his actions had wrought. | Powers = * Presumably the same as those of Amora (Earth-616). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Amora Family Category:Thor Family